


One & Only

by Arin_Peach



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Shy Kang Taehyun, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Peach/pseuds/Arin_Peach
Summary: "Is it okay?""Yes"It has been a month since Taehyun and Soobin got together but something is bothering Taehyun
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	One & Only

"Ever since I saw you on the café I knew that you were the one  
who I wanted to spend my life with"

It has been a month since Soobin has confessed to Taehyun and after that both were happy that it was mutual. They went to dates, hanging together after school, having study dates, talking and eating together at school. Everything went great but as this month has passed they still have not kissed and this bother Taehyun, but he didn't say anything.

\--

Taehyun and Soobin were getting ready to go home only to meet the rain. Taehyun forgot his umbrella so Soobin offered his.

"But Hyung, what about you?"  
"It's okay, I can run home"  
"Can I just go with you? At yours?"

Taehyun looked down and blushing. Soobin smiled and agreed to the idea. On the way to Soobins apartment Taehyun wanted to hold Soobins hand but didn't dare to do it or ask about it. The only intimacy both ever had was hugging on the day Soobin confessed and then after that nothing.

Soobin in the other hand wanted to hold hands as well, but he was afraid that it will be too much for Taehyun. Soobin had known the younger ever since high school thanks to his brother Yeonjun, and he knows how shy Taehyun is.

Both arrived disappointed with their failure to hold hands. Soobin goes to his room to find a fit of clothes for Taehyun to later on when it is time to sleep. Taehyun who have been in Soobins apartment many times went to the kitchen to take glass of water and taking Soobins computer to search for a movie for both to watch. Soobins arrives with shorts and a hoodie that might be a little too big for Taehyun. 

"Thanks hyung"

Taehyun took the clothes and went in the bathroom while Soobin took out frozen mini pizza into the microwave to eat while watching their favorite movie. When the pizza was done, Soobin went to the living room to only see Taehyun sitting in front of the computer while hugging a pillow. When Taehyun stands up to help Soobin with the pizzas and soda, that is when Soobin sees Taehyun with the oversize hoodie.

Soobin finds himself blushing, he never knew he would see Taehyun so extremely tiny and cute. Both sat down but Soobin is still red as ever. 

\--

The movie ended and it was time to sleep. 

"I will sleep on the couch so you can go sleep in my bed"  
"Soobin hyung I don't mind sleeping together in one bed also kinda  
scared to sleep alone"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
"fine but don't complain if I snore"  
"yeah yeah"

Both went to Soobins room and just standing in front of the bed. With determined Taehyun and Soobin who is still lost from the oversize hoodie on his boyfriend. 

After some mental breakdown, both are now facing their backs at each other and trying to sleep. After a while Taehyun get deep in his thoughts, thinking maybe Soobin really doesn't love him as much as he does and with the lack of closeness as a clue to it made Taehyun sadder than before. 

Taehyun had a crush on Soobin ever since high school as well but his shy personality couldn't tell the nice and cool president sunbae from the 3rd year and only complain in front of his friends Hueningkai and Beomgyu. But now he is here laying in one bed with his so-called boyfriend but Taehyun wanted to go further.

After going lost for a bit, Taehyun trying to sleep for real now  
But Soobin turned him and now Taehyun sees Soobin in front of him.

"Can I hug you while we sleep?"

"Taehyun why are you crying?!"  
"Oh... I'm just happy"

Taehyun couldn't believe what he was thinking for 2 minutes ago. Of course Soobin loves him, why would he confess to him in the first place. 

"Hyunnie" Soobin hugs his little boyfriend and Taehyun could hear his tall boyfriends heart beating. He looks up and smiling fully at Soobin. Soobin who smiles back leans in a bit.

"Is it okay…?"  
"Yes"

Soobins leans even more but stops and kiss Taehyuns forehead instead. Taehyun whines while Soobin laughs but caught by surprise when Taehyun leans in instead and feels his boyfriends lips for the first time.

Soobin takes the lead and that night would be a memory Taehyun would remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is the first time I have written this much so spare me if you see some grammar mistake or something weird...
> 
> twt - Arin_Peach


End file.
